Coaching Staff
Coach Hall is the head coach of the Samwell University Men's Hockey Team. Coach Murray is the assistant coachhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/87552238307. Background After freshman Eric "Bitty" Bittle displays a checking problem that has him fainting on the ice, team captain Jack Zimmermann complains to them about Bitty and his place on the team. The two are shown to have picked Bitty after being impressed by the speed he displayed in the tape he sent in to them. However, both are confused by the number of "spinoramas" Bitty, a former figure skater, included in the tape and the ice dancing in the rest of the tape.Year 1, Comic 3 During the game against Yale on Family Weekend, Coach Hall sends out Bitty, Shitty and Wicks' line, resulting in Bitty scoring the game-winning goal with his eyes shut.Year 1, Comic 11 During the spring semester game against Quinnipiac University, the coaches decide to move Bitty up to the first line as a winger for Jack. While Bitty and the rest of the team are pleased, Jack confronts the coaches about the fact that he has never played with Bitty on his line outside of practice. Coach Hall explains that with Bitty's speed just makes sense on the right wing and with the way Jack and Bitty play together it will work. Coach Murray adds that its pretty apparent that Jack's a better player when he's with Bitty.Year 1, Comic 16 Near the end of a playoff game, Coach Hall gives instructions to the team and tells them that its not the last play of the season.Year 1, Comic 20 After Bitty gets checked, the coaches help him skate off the ice and are with him when he is determined to have a mild concussion.Year 1, Comic 21 At the end of year banquet, Coach Hall presents Bitty with the Carlisle Award which is presented to the player whose enthusiasm and devotion best exemplifies the team's spirit. Coach Hall then announces that Jack Zimmermann is once again the team captain on a unanimous vote and watches Jack's awkward thank you speech with a smile.Year 1, Comic 21 During the beginning of Bitty's sophomore year, after he faints for the second time in a week when Dex brushes up against him in practice, Coach Murray helps him up and tells Bitty to see the coaches after practice. In the meeting, Coach Hall tells Bitty that he's gotten rusty over the long summer and can't expect a lot of ice time. However, while Bitty is probably their most improved player, he's coming back to them with the same problems and is no longer a freshman. The coaches warn that if Bitty can't find a way to get past his checking issues, they may have to cut him from the team. After leaving, the conversation drives Bitty to tears.Year 2, Comic 2 After Jack helps Bitty with checking practice again, the coaches keep him on the team, but do not return him to the first line. During the game against Quinnipiac, Coach Murray gives Bitty some advice before sending him out on the ice.Year 2, Comic 5 After Samwell loses in the Frozen Four, both coaches are just as down about it as the team.Year 2, Comic 14 At the end of year banquet Bitty's junior year, Coach Hall announces that for the second time in Samwell Men's Hockey history, a team captain has been chosen by a unanimous vote. Coach Hall announces Bitty as the new captain and smiles proudly as he claps along with everyone else for Bitty's accomplishment.Year 3, Comic 20 After the Family Weekend game Bitty's senior year, Coach Murray speaks with Coach Bittle about the game in the locker room afterwards. Coach Murray comments that Bitty makes decisions like a coach's kid which he states is one of the reasons they put him on the same line as Jack his freshman year. Bitty, overhearing the conversation, is angry that his father keeps referring to Jack as his friend instead of acknowledging their relationship.Year 4, Comic 12 In the spring semester of Bitty's senior year, the coaches join with Professor Atley and the hockey team in staging an intervention to force Bitty to write his thesis. In particular, Professor Atley has the coaches agree that if Bitty doesn't at least turn in a draft, he will not be allowed to play in the playoffs.Year 4, Comic 17 References Category:Characters